1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a check valve apparatus which can prevent fluids from flowing reversely.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The main object of check valve apparatuses is to allow fluids to flow toward the same direction and to block fluids from flowing reversely through the design of the valve. Please refer to TW 509300 for a conventional check valve apparatus. TW 509300 disclosed an integrally formed rubber body, wherein an end is a round water inlet, the other end is a water outlet with two side bodies gradually slanted forward, two side bodies of the furthest forward end of the water outlet are air tight, a front end of a ring body of the round inlet is formed with two semi-circle water-stopping rings, a step face in the upper part is formed with a ring trough, and two sides are formed with reinforcing bodies so as to prevent water from flowing reversely.
However, when the check valve apparatus blocks water from flowing reversely, the reverse water flow can produce a water pressure. When the water pressure of the reverse water flow is more than the two side bodies of the water outlet can endure, the two side bodies will be deformed. Hence, the water outlet will be open, and the reverse water flow will go through the water outlet and flow back to a water hose; that is, the check valve apparatus lost its function.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above-mentioned disadvantages.